


in delay there lies no plenty, then come kiss me

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critmas Exchange, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Partner Swapping, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, critmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Further complicating matters, both Keyleth and Percy show signs of affection towards both Vax and Vex. When they’re teased, Keyleth giggles and ducks her head and Percy’s ears turn pink, regardless of the twin doing the teasing.“Coin toss?” Vex suggests.“I say we just proposition them both, at once, see what happens.” Vax counters.“What if that scares them both off?” Vex flicks his ear. “Don’t be stupid. I want to get laid.”“One at a time then,” Vax amends, reluctantly.(for those wary of the incest tag, check my end of fic notes)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	in delay there lies no plenty, then come kiss me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunsaid/gifts).



> Saw your prompt and wanted to write you a treat fic. This was a lot of fun to write, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I'm very fond of the idea that Vex and Vax might share partners, and it's a nice resolution to the quadrangle the four of these characters make. (Don't get me wrong I loved Vaxleth and Perc'ahlia but I also really loved Vexleth and Perc'ildan and Percy/Keyleth.)

Here’s the thing. The twins share everything. Food, jokes, clothes, weapons, traumas, crushes … and sometimes lovers. 

They’ve heard the jokes, about how every man’s fantasy is a pair of hot twins. They don’t go for people overtly fetishizing them, but sometimes they find just the right person in a tavern and a lovely night is had by all. 

Joining up with Vox Machina makes that a little difficult. The party is loud and boisterous and all up in each other’s business at the best of times. And they’re all extremely attractive. It’s a problem. Vax sneaks away often to jerk off, and Vex gets a bit more aggressive about her solo hunts to go find some alone time of her own. 

They develop their crushes at roughly the same time. First is Keyleth, with her gangly limbs and freckled skin and earnest smile, sending them both into spirals of longing. Then Percy, who cleans up nice after they’ve hauled him out of jail, with his delicate fingers and piercing blue eyes and silted politeness they’re both so eager to tear apart. 

Further complicating matters, both Keyleth and Percy show signs of affection towards both Vax and Vex. When they’re teased, Keyleth giggles and ducks her head and Percy’s ears turn pink, regardless of the twin doing the teasing. 

“Coin toss?” Vex suggests. 

“I say we just proposition them both, at once, see what happens.” Vax counters. 

“What if that scares them both off?” Vex flicks his ear. “Don’t be stupid. I want to get laid.”

“One at a time then,” Vax amends, reluctantly. 

First is Keyleth. It’s her first time ever, as it turns out. She kisses Vex first, far too forcefully in her eagerness, but it’s endearing. They’re still kissing when Vax gets his hand underneath Keyleth’s skirt and does something that makes her cry out with delight. From there it’s a duel to see who can coax more moans and orgasms out of Keyleth, a contest neither twin is sure who won, but Keyleth declares herself the “winner” of the three of them. 

Percy is next. They’d caught him looking longingly at them, a mixture of envy and appreciation on his face when Keyleth saunters away from their room in the morning. When they approach him he blusters and denies even as his ears turn pink and they catch the longing in his tone. He holds onto his sense of propriety for all of five seconds, before Vax has a hand down his pants and Vex is kissing him, and they all tumble down onto a bed together. Vex rides his face and Vax rides his cock and they grin at each other for having yanked the stick out of Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski De Rolo III’s ass. Percy is cuddly in the morning and insists on eating them both out in rapid succession, which neither of them objects to. 

Later, after a thrilling fight and a lot of alcohol, the four of them are in a room together. Keyleth tries to play “spin the bottle” because she heard someone talking about it last month, but she has no idea how it works. Instead, Keyleth takes a swig of the bottle, rotates it, and hands it to Percy. Percy, bemused, takes a sip from the bottle. 

“Hah! We kissed!” Keyleth cheers. “Technically that was a kiss!”

Percy gets an odd look on his face. 

“Darling, did you want to kiss Percy?” Vex asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Keyelth nods eagerly with the easy cheer of someone who’s had enough drinks to be honest, even about secrets. 

“And _darling_ , would you like to kiss Keyleth?” Vax asks Percy, affecting Vex’s tone and gesturing pompously with his arms. 

Percy gulps and nods. “Yes.”

“Yes!” Keyleth launches herself at Percy’s face. She kisses him sloppily but eagerly. She nearly climbs onto his lap, trying to run her fingers through his hair and messing it up thoroughly. 

“Don’t break the poor thing, Keyleth!” Vex insists, rushing forward and nearly tripping over the discarded bottle. 

“Yeah leave some for the rest of us,” Vax chimes in, also staggering over to the pair. 

What follows is an enthusiastic night that none of them will soon forget.

**Author's Note:**

> note: while I have tagged this "sibling incest" it's more that Vex and Vax are sharing partners and aren't disgusted by being in bed together with someone else.


End file.
